I'm only me when I'm with you
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Oneshot! I Hermiones POV, hur hon reflekterar över sin relation med Ron och över vad som väntar när de ska ut och jaga horrokruxer. Songfic.


I'm only me when I'm with you

Det var en fredagskväll i slutet av hennes, Rons och Harrys sjätte sommarlov. Allting var planerat: hennes föräldrar var redan i säkerhet i Australien, och gengångaren som skulle föreställa Ron var redo att tas ner från vinden. Allt de väntade på var att Bills och Fleurs bröllop skulle hållas, och sedan skulle de ge sig ut på sitt farofyllda uppdrag: Att hitta, och förstöra, fyra horrokruxer.

Kvällen var ljum och skön, men stjärnorna lyste upp natthimlen, så att det inte blev helt mörkt ute. Hon blundade, och kände en lätt bris dra förbi, och hörde syrsorna sjunga någonstans i bushen runt dem, där de satt i gräset på baksidan av trädgården runt Kråkboet.

Plötsligt stönade Harry till, och tog sig för pannan, men hon låtsades inte om att hon sett det: det var bara onödigt om de började bråka om ocklumering nu. Harry reste sig, i tron att de andra två inte visste vad som var på gång, och gick en bra bit bort, till andra sidan huset.

"Fin kväll", började Ron efter ett tag. Hon lade sig ner och blundade igen, med ett nästan sorgset leende.

"Ja... Man kan nästan inte tro att det finns någon ondska i världen..."

"Äsch, tänk inte på det. Vi är väl förberedda, vi väntar bara in tiden att ge oss av. Men det finns väl inget som säger att vi inte kan njuta av den lilla fridfulla tid vi har kvar?"

Hon log, och öppnade ögonen, dock utan att sätta sig upp igen. Ron hade rätt. Hon ville slappna av nu, medan hon kunde. Han höjde armen, och pekade upp mot stjärnorna. Sa att de var vackra, och hon höll med. Hon höjde också armen, och började rita upp egna stjärntecken i skyn. Ron lade sig också ner, och när han fått förklarat för sig vad hon gjorde, skrattade han, och snart låg båda där och deltog i någon sorts icke-verbal tävling om de mest kreativa ritade bilderna. Stillhet.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
**

Hermione njöt av att ligga där i tystnad bredvid honom, Ron, som hon inte ville leva utan. Hon trodde att han visste att han betydde _något_ för henne, hon var bara inte säker på om han visste exakt _hur_ _mycket_ han faktiskt betydde... Och hon visste inte huruvida han återgäldade hennes ömma känslor eller inte, det störde henne. Hermione Granger skulle ju vara den som visste allt, och hon visste ju i stort sett allt, speciellt om honom. Favoritfärg - och maträtt, vilket quidditchlag han hejade på – som om inte alla visste det – och att han var lite mer vidskeplig än han ville kännas vid. Hon visste att han var smart om han bara försökte, bara lite ofokuserad när det kom till läxor. Hon visste till och med vilket klockslag han fötts på.

Det sorgliga var att hon inte trodde att han visste hälften så mycket om henne...

**And I know everything about you.  
I don't wanna live without you.  
**

Det kändes som om hon följde alla hans rörelser, gjorde bara saker som han också gjorde. Hon skulle antagligen inte följa med Harry själv och förinta horrokruxer, om hon fick reda på att Ron skulle återvända till Hogwarts, det hade inte känts tryggt. Tryggt kändes det ju såklart inte nu heller, men hon kunde leva med det. Hoppades hon.

Hon vred på huvudet och såg på honom. Ron verkade vara omedveten om hennes blick, eller så vågade han av någon anledning inte se tillbaka. Men det behövdes inte, det räckte med att han var där med henne. Att han fanns där, så nära henne att hon nästan rodnade bara av stämningen. Hon förstod inte hur hon någonsin skulle kunna göra något utan att han också gjorde det, och var med henne.

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.**

Hon tänkte tillbaka på det sjätte året på Hogwarts, som kändes så avlägset nu. De hade delat många skratt, men under en stor del av läsåret hade hon ju, tyvärr, tagit avstånd från honom, tack vare hans hemska temperament, och att han senare också blivit ihop med Lavender Brown. Åh, hon hade varit så avundsjuk på henne, och han hade gjort henne galen med allt han gjorde med den andra tjejen... Eller, tjej och tjej, hon var ju myndig nu, men det hade Hermione själv varit i nästan ett år... Och med det hade hon försökt övertyga Ron om att hon var bättre för honom än Brown, och att hennes känslor var starkare, mer äkta. Men eftersom hon inte sagt det rakt ut, utan bara gett honom vad hon själv tyckte var väldigt starka signaler, hade Ron inte förstått. Han var inte så bra på känslor... Men det behövde han inte vara, hon gillade honom som han var. Ron var en av de få personer hon kände sig trygg nog att kunna vara sig själv hos, exakt som hon var. Den enda personen hon kunde vara sig själv hos, faktiskt. Inte för att det var något fel på Harry, men Ron fick henne att känna sig trygg i sig själv på ett sätt som bara han kunde.

**Well****, you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
**

"Tror du att Du-vet-vem vet vem R.A.B. är?" undrade Ron plötsligt.

"Var", rättade Hermione automatiskt. "Och jag vet faktiskt inte, men det verkar ju så. Jag tror att han var en dödsätare, som efter ett tag ändrade åsikt om allting, och försökte ställa allt till rätta."

"Mycket möjligt. Men tror du att det stämmer att Dumbledore faktiskt lämnade något åt Harry i den där kvicken han ärvde?" undrade Ron sedan.

"Det tror jag, ja", blev svaret. "Han måste ha haft en djupare orsak än den Scrimigor läste upp."

"Jo, men vad var då den djupare orsaken till varför han gav mig sin släckare?" ville han veta.

"Jag vet inte, Ron", suckade hon. "Det finns så många frågor som vi inte har svaret på. Jag börjar faktiskt tvivla på att vi kommer att klara det." Hennes röst blev darrig, och hon blev tårögd. Genast satte sig Ron upp.

"Säg inte så 'Mione, det är klart vi klarar det, så länge vi håller ihop. Jag tror knappast att jag och Harry klarar det ensamma, vi behöver dig och din brillianta hjärna!"

Hon log svagt, men snyftade till när hon satte sig upp.

"Tack Ron, men det är bara... Jag är rädd, rädd för vad som ska hända där ute." Hon försökte le igen, men det misslyckades, och hon såg orolig ut.

"Kom här", sa han tröstande, och erbjöd sin famn. Hon lade armarna om honom i en trygg omfamning, och lät tårarna rinna, även om hon nu kände sig bättre.

"Åh, jag är patetisk", mumlade hon. "Det är ingen som vet, men inom mig tvivlar jag på att jag borde ha hamnat i Gryffindor, jag tror sorteringshatten valde fel, Ravenclaw hade passat bättre för mig, för jag känner mig inte särskilt modig."

"Det där stämmer inte Hermione, inte alls. Det är väl klart att man är rädd, det är jag också." Han såg in i hennes djupa, tårfyllda ögon. "Men vi gör det ändå, det är det som gör oss modiga. Det hade väl inte varit någon konst att ge sig ut för att besegra Du-vet-vem om man inte var rädd, heller?"

Hon skrattade faktiskt till, samtidigt som hon höll på att smälta tack vare hans blick. Och de där orden muntrade faktiskt upp henne mycket, hon blev tagen av de, och av honom. Det var ju sant, det han sa.

**Just a small town boy and girl,  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears,  
the secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
**

"Känns det bättre?" undrade han.

"Ja", nickade hon, "tack Ron."

"Ingen orsak, bara du inte drar dig ur nu. Då kanske inte jag klarar det", sa han allvarligt. "Jag vet att det kanske låter lite skumt, men just nu känns det inte som om jag kan göra något du inte gör. Att jag inte kan klara mig utan dig."

Hermione förstod precis vad han menade, men var inte alls beredd på att få höra det av honom. Hon rodnade svagt, vilket inte var något alls emot vad Ron gjorde, vars öron hade samma färg som överkokta kräftor.

"Jag menar... jag menar...", stammade han. "Du förstår vad jag menar, va? Det brukar du ju alltid göra." Han började låta smått panikslagen, men Hermione var för chockad för att kunna göra något annat än att se på honom med stora ögon. "Åh, jag menar vad jag sa, antar jag", suckade han. "Jag kan inte leva utan dig, inte utan tryggheten du ger mig. Jag... du är... liksom, jag menar... jag vet en hel massa om dig, som jag inte vet om någon annan, som jag aldrig skulle bry mig om att komma ihåg om någon annan. Låter det som jag, att memorera klockslag till personers födelsedag? Nej, men jag kan ditt...", fick han snabbt fram, allt i en härva, så nervös han var för att säga något fel. Nu satt han bara och såg oroat på henne, som om han väntade sig att återigen få Kanariefåglar skickade på sig.

**And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**

Hermione saknade ord, men insåg att hon dömt Ron alldeles för hårt.

Hon kände både förvirring, chock, och lite oro, men främst glädje och en enorm lättnad. Kände han verkligen samma sak som hon gjorde? Det verkade för bra för att vara sant! Hon ville kasta sig i armarna på honom, kyssa honom, göra någonting, men hon visste inte om hon vågade, risken fanns ju att hon hade missförstått.

Felet var att Ron tolkade tystnaden som att hon tyckte att han var dum i huvudet, och han slog snabbt ner blicken från henne, och såg istället väldigt intresserat på gräset vid hans hand, som han lutade sig med för att orka sitta upp. Hon lade sin hand ovanpå hans, vilket fick honom att förvånat titta upp.

"Jag... jag...", började han stamma igen. Hon tystade honom med ett finger på hans läppar, läpparna som var så frestande för henne.

"Det är okej Ron. Jag vet vad du menar." Hon mötte hans blick, och höll återigen på att smälta inför de där nötbruna ögonen, som nu verkade både hoppfulla och oroliga. _Guldläge att kyssa honom nu, Hermione! Vad kan vara mer romantiskt? Allt är så perfekt! _tänkte hon, och svalde. Hon lutade sig fram för att följa sina tankar, väldigt långsamt, väldigt plågsamt för henne själv. Ron sa inget, han såg bara in i hennes ögon ännu intensivare. Det var bara några centimeter kvar nu, innan hennes läppar mötte hans...

**I'm only up when you're not down,  
don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.**

Han såg nervös ut, och såg upp för en sekund. Då drog han sig snabbt undan från henne, vilket gjorde henne galen innerst inne, även om hon såg att det var motvilligt. Hon intalade sig själv att han verkligen ville, och hade tänkt, följa hennes impuls att kyssa honom. Men vad var det som hindrade honom?

"Hej Harry!" sa han högt, med blicken ovanför Hermiones huvud. Åh, det var Harry som kom tillbaka hit igen! Varför?! Han kunde väl ha väntat i en minut?! Eller så kunde Ron ha struntat i honom... _Fast det är klart, Ron är nog inte så sugen på att, ja, hångla mitt för Harrys ögon, det är inte jag heller..._

Hon hade inte kunnat vara sig själv helt och hållet med Ron om Harry hade varit där också, och kollat...

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself.  
****And only you can tell:  
**

"Hej… Vad höll ni på med? Jag kan komma tillbaka senare..."

_Ja! Ja, snälla Merlin, gör det!! Kom tillbaka senare, vid ett bättre tillfälle! Snälla!!_

"Äsch, vi pratade bara... Om vad Du-vet-vem vet och inte vet... du vet." _ÅH! _Harry höjde på ögonbrynen och såg tvivlande på sin rödhåriga bästa vän. "Vad höll du själv på med, varför försvann du?" undrade Ron istället, för att få uppmärksamheten att riktas mot honom istället.

"Åh inget...", svarade han undvikande. _Åh snälla! Som om vi inte vet att du har sett rakt in i Du-vet-vems huvud! Som om vi inte märker när ditt ärr svider, som om vi inte ser hur skakad du är!! _Hon ville fråga rakt ut vad han hade sett, för hon ville vara uppdaterad på vad som hände hela tiden, men hon vågade inte, av rädsla att det skulle leda till ännu ett bråk. Den Hermione hon hade inom sig skulle hjälpsamt ha varit där för sin vän om han behövde säga något, men den Hermione kunde bara synas om hon var ensam med Ron. Åh, vad hon önskade att hon kunde vara ensam med honom just nu!

Nåja... Det kommer väl fler tillfällen, hoppades hon. Även om framtiden inte såg ljus ut kunde man alltid göra något med den.

**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you**


End file.
